The Next Ten Minutes
by The First Real Hermione
Summary: But they knew in their hearts that there could be something deeper, that change was long overdue. JL. Oneshot. R&R.


The Next Ten Minutes A/N: This is another random oneshot with a song mixed in. The song, which is "The Next 10 Minutes" from Jason Robert Brown's musical _The Last 5 Years_ has been my inspiration for James' marriage proposal since the first time I heard it, and I finally got it out on paper to be posted for you all to enjoy. I hope you find it as fitting as I did. Please review. Disclaimer: I do not own the _Harry Potter_ series, nor do I own the lyrics to "The Next 10 Minutes". They had been together a while. He had moved into her apartment shortly after graduation, leaving the vast, rambling loneliness of the family estate for a quiet, intimate life with the woman he adored. The relationship was comfortable: fulfilling careers, cheery friendship, and heart-warming companionship. It was all a wizard could ask for amid the tragedy that ha overcome Britain. But they knew in their hearts that there could be something deeper, that change was long overdue. It was with this change in mind that James Potter set the clocks back one morning, waking his love early, and stealing her away to the English countryside unannounced. 

_Will you share your life with me  
For the next ten minutes?  
For the next ten minutes:  
We can handle that  
We could watch the waves  
We could watch the sky  
Or just sit and wait  
As the time ticks by  
And if we make it till then  
Can I ask you again  
For another ten?  
_

"You've never seen a sunrise on the estate." He told her, "And I thought we could both us a little break."

The view was beyond superb, and she sat in complete awe of the view before her. From her seat on the balcony, Lily Evans felt she must be watching the rebirth of the universe right before her very eyes, as the great golden orb began its daily flight across the sky. They sat in silence for a time, simply breathing in the morning air, and relishing in the warmth of each other's presence. He sat behind her on the bench, embracing her, burying his face in her gentle curls, drawing courage from their familiar scent.

_And if you in turn agree  
To the next ten minutes  
And the next ten minutes  
Till the morning comes  
Then just holding you  
Might compel me to  
Ask you for more  
_

As they sat, they reminisced, remembering seventh year, when they had watched the sunrise together as Head Boy and Girl, witnessing this miraculous renewal of life from atop Griffindor tower, all the while discussing the school business of the day. They remembered the way they had "warred" all through school, how important it had all seemed at the time, before they came to know real war. They remembered how they had come to accept each other, how they had realized their mistakes and prejudices when they had opened their minds. These were pleasant memories for both of them, and they were left with a warmth that the sun before them could never dream of matching.

After another short silence, James leaned closer and whispered, "I love you", his voice smooth as the calm lake in the distance.

_There are so many lives I want to share with you  
I will never be complete until I do  
_

She was unnerved. They had agreed at the beginning of the relationship that they would avoid the phrase, having seen far too many of their friends use it wrongfully and live to regret it. But when she voiced this concern, he stopped her with a pleading glance. He insisted that they had only been children when they had made the agreement to keep thing simpler. To this she replied that it had been little over a year earlier. He then affirmed that he was by no means using the phrase lightly, or out of obligation. "I've thought hard about this," he said, "I love everything about you, Lily, and I can no longer imagine a world for myself that doesn't include you."

_  
I'm not always on time  
Please don't expect that from me  
I will be late  
But if you can just wait  
I will make it eventually  
Not like it's in my control  
Not like I'm proud of the fact  
But anything other than being exactly on time  
I can do_

Lily was quiet for a moment, looking searchingly off across the sun kissed fields and trying to make a decision. Soon she gave up the search and spoke, saying, "Jamey, you know how I love being with you, but I need you to give me a little time. I don't want to make a hasty decision that ends up hurting us both later. Just give me time." He nodded understandingly, finding himself unable to be upset with her when the light danced across her regret-filled face in that manner. She thanked him for the sunrise, and for opening his heart to her, and stood to go.

_  
I don't know why people run  
I don't know why things fall through  
I don't know how anybody survives in this life  
Without someone like you  
I could protect and preserve  
I could say no and goodbye_

She paused in the doorway, wondering if she had made the right choice, and turned back. She watched as James stared off into the distance just as she had only moments before, and built up a little courage of her own. After a time, she returned to the bench, and sat facing him. "I don't know why," she admitted, "but this scares me more than I can say. I love you more than I ever imagined I could love, and I am so afraid of screwing it all up that I can't seem to decide what to do. But what I do know is this: my life was made complete when you entered it, and I never want to let you go again." She could find nothing else to say, and so he held her in his arms once again as the last ray of sunlight emerged from over the horizon.

_  
But why, Jamie, why?  
I want to be your wife  
I want to bear your child  
I want to die  
Knowing I  
Had a long, full life in your arms  
That I can do  
Forever, with you_

_  
_Without even releasing her, he asked, in a whisper only she could make out, "Will you marry me Lily?" She nodded with sincerity without even breaking the embrace, choosing not to speak for fear of betraying her joyful tears. But they both knew what her heart was saying: "I wouldn't want it any other way, because I love you with all my heart."__

Will you share your life with me  
For the next ten lifetimes?  
For a million summers  
Till the world explodes  
Till there's no one left  
Who has ever known us apart  
There are so many dreams  
I need to see with you...  
There are so many years  
I need to be with you...  
I will never be complete  
I will never be alive  
I will never change the world  
Until I do  



End file.
